potpalfandomcom-20200214-history
Potpal
If you were looking for the informative version, then you'll have to check out this link. potpal, the friendly encyclopedia, is a "collaborative"We had to look up the definition first. We used dictionary.com just like our teacher told us to, too. We're good people. :) wiki (aren't they all, though? Fuck....we're not original. DAMMIT!) that plans to entertain aliens who read and learn about mainstream pop culture, ranging from music (musical shit that you listen to on the radio and pop in a CD in your car) to television (funy/scary/dramatic/informational shit that has been around since the Stone Age) to books (boring shit that's pretty much a fucked up collection of papers glued together) to technology (awesome shit like iTouch, Xbox 360, and slidephones) to places (useful shit like Walmart, the skate park, and the Mall) to webistes (popular shit like YouTube, Google, Facebook, MySpace, and, unfortunately, Wikipedia) to all sorts of other shit. It is edited by several people who want to join in and help us collect information about different popular shit. That may not sound like much, but the number several can range anywhere from 2 to about 56,334. If it's any higher than 56,334, though, than its considered more than several from there on. History 2009 potpal started on December 23, 2009, even though Wikia likes to pretend like 8pm is the start of a new day (by Eastern US standards, which is what everybody should go by, if they don't already....) because their webbase is located somewhere out to the left of California in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. So, according to them, which makes it official, we guess that we could say that potpal started on December 24, 2009, even though that's fucking wrong as hell. Also, potpal doesn't wanna have the reputation of starting on Christmas Eve, because Christmas Eve is just a whole bunch of stingy shoppers shopping for Santa so they can get their little kid what they asked the fatass Santa at the Mall for. And even the caveman off of Geico knows that a new day starts at 12am. 12AM, dammit. Not fucking 8pm. At 8pm little five-year old kids are going to bed because their mom and dad wanna fuck each other all night, and they don't wanna have their little kid seeing them "because it's morally wrong", or however the fuck you put it. At 8pm the season premiere of Lost comes on, and everybody knows that Lost is the shit. Speaking of shit, at 8pm little zero-year old babies are shitting themselves and mommy has to clean it up even though mommy's daughter's being a fucking bitch and should get the punishment of having to do it herself. Origin of the name It beist unknownst why potpal is named potpal. It's mainly because "it sounded cool" and "would piss off older people by doing 'harm' to teenagers and younger people" and also because the creator, Nathaniel Johnston, simply thought it was cool that the word potpal spelled backwards is laptop. Yeah. I know.... Content potpal prefers to keep its content about stuff that people might actually look up, much to the contrary of other worthless encyclopedias such as Wikipedia, because people aren't going to fucking look up "History of Mexico" because nobody cares about the fucking history of Mexico. Statistically, there are only about 10,000 articles on Wikipedia that have actually been touched. Wikipedia has well over 3 million articles now, and so that's like 0.01 percent of the article content on Wikipedia. And most of it's wrong, anyway. We plan to create articles only about things people would look up. So, instead of creating an article on the "History of Mexico", we can create an article on the "History of 2009 News Concerning Tiger Woods, Balloon Boy, and Kanye West", because even if you were completely factual about that topic, it's fucking hilarious, and you know it, too. Notes See also *Music Category:Internet Category:Website